Time for confessions and the truth
by funnycuteangel23
Summary: when Mikan is forced to leave the academy for saftey reasons, but what will happen when she leaves. will she regret never telling Natsume how she feels, or will he also regret never telling her how he feels. NxM Please R&R THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story of Alice academy and i really hope all my work pays off... and for those of you who have seen my first story i am still continuing the story so don't worry.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Time for confessions and the truth

_I am very tired and sleepy, oh and now i have leg cramps. I hate Persona for making do the stupid missions _. The thirteen year old Mikan sighed under the Sakura tree, hoping she will feel better.

"oi polka you're in my spot" a faumiliar voice said. Mikan looked up to see a raven- haired boy with crimson eyes staring at her. It was infact Natsume.

"Oh sorry" Mikan apologised, then shifted to left making room for him to sit down. (Did i mention it was six in the morning, and Mikan had already showered)

"Natsume, aren't_ you _tired, after that mission?" She asked as Nastume sat beside her.

"..."

"Fine don't talk to me, grumpy"

"Polka" Natsume said, whitout taking his eyes of his manga.

"For the last time i'm NOT POLKA" Mikan yelled.

" oh right it's snow bears today"

"What?" Mikan whispered but then realised she WAS wearing snow bear panties. (Here it comes) "PERVERT!"

Then all of a sudden there was a rustling sound. Mikan shook in fear. a shadow of a figure appeared.

"W-who's there?" Mikan asked but Natsume just sat there reading his manga.

"Mikan- chan is that you?" the figure asked. Then the figure became clearer.

"Tsubassa!" Mikan yelled and ran to hug him.

_Barstard. _Natsume thought, refearing to the boy hugging Mikan.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Can't sleep... nightmares" Tsubassa glared at Natsume, who payed no attention to him.

"Um...oh look at the time class is about to start right Natsume" Mikan turned to Natsume who has already disapeared. _that jerk._ Mikan thought.

* * *

**CLASS B**

"Goodmorning everyone" Mikan gave her usual greetings.

"Goodmorning Sakura- Mikan" The class replied except for Hotaru who was working on a project.

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted.(Wait for it...3...2...1...)

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

But suprisingly Mikan dodged every shot. (This is a first)

_Wow her training skills have fianally payed of. _Hoataru was very surprised knowing it was her baka best freind. Mikan stuck her tounge out at Hotaru which made Hotaru smirk.

"Goodmorning Ruka-pyon" Mikan smiled politely making Ruka blush. "Natsume"

"Umm...goodmorning Sakura-Mikan" Ruka said.

"Hn" was all Natsume could say.

Narumi then walked in with his usual cheery smile.

"Ohio everyone, take your seats" He said and as usual Sumire's hand shot up.

"Yes"

"Sensei, isn't today switch partners day?" Sumire asked, she has always been looking for an excuse to pair up with Natsume.

"Yes it is isn't it" Narumi agreed. "so you may choose who you wan't to parnter with later-"

"I pick Natsume" Sumire cut off Narumi. The fan girls of Ruka and Natsume sighed.

"Tch" Nastume whispered, still reading his manga.

MIKAN POV

Since Permy has chosen my old partner i guess i have to choose a new partner._ Man. _Wait a minute why am i upset i don't want Natsume as my Partner. do I? Anyway...i Have decided to choose Ruka for my new partner, So i raised my hand up.

"Yes Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked

"Can i have Ruka as my New Partner?" i asked.

"Sure" Narumi said.

END OF POV

Ruka blushed 79 different shades of red. (Not sure if there are these many different colours of red)

"Okay the rest of you can choose your partners later" Narumi then skipped out like a girl. Everyone sweatdroped.

* * *

**CENTRAL TOWN**

"Sakura- Mikan you didn't have to choose me to me your new partner for a day" Ruka whispered, as he patted the rabit's head.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to choose someone else" Mikan apologised.

"Oh no it's not that it's just..." Ruka started.

"Don't worry, we're just here to have fun and to buy howalons" Mikan yelled and clang on to Ruka's arm making him blush(84 different shades of red). "HOWALONS! i'll be right back" Mikan ran off to howalon store.

"Okay girls back of he's my partner" Sumire yelled. "step back"

"Natsume- kun, Shoda- Sumire" Ruka greeted.

"It's RUKA-PYON, AAAAAHHHHHH" a girl screamed.

"Where's Polka" Nastume asked bitterly, trying to block is ears from screaming girls.

"Gone for some howalons, but she'll be back soon" Ruka replied.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted, the two boys turned around to see their pretty fairytale princess, holding two boxes of howalons. She walked closer the boys and the screaming fans.

"Here Ruka-pyon" she handed one box of howalons to Ruka. "I thought you might like it" Natsume's anger grew, he was the one who Mikan usualy offers a box of howalons to. Shouldn't he be happy for Ruka right?

_Man_. Natsume thought as he slapped himself mentally.

"Um...Natsume you can have one of mine" Mikan offered.

"No he doesn't want one of yours because we're getting one later. aren't we?" Sumire butted in. Natsume said nothing.

"Oh, okay but take this just in case" mikan deliberately shoved one howalon politely in his mouth, which made Natsume slightly blush. (I said slightly). Then a little girl came up to mikan.

"Sakura-Mikan?" The girl asked.

"Yes" Mikan said.

"You are wanted in the principals office" she said.

**OKay finished the first chapter... so find out what Mikan was called to the principals for in the chapter... Please review! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ange

**THANK YOU:**

**Catty Maddy**

**Crimsoneyes44**

**Alwaysbtheir**

**lillyangle123**

**ELFSPRIRT7**

**For reviewing!**

**Sorry for taking soo long to upload. Enjoy.**

Time for confessions and the truth

Chapter 2

PRINCIPALS OFFICE

"I've heard you've been trying your hardest to visit your grandfather for the past three years" The principal said as she picked up some forms from the desk drawer. Mikan nodded gracefully.

"Well we've decided to let you go!" Narumi burst out. Making Mikan a bit frightened the way he jumped out of nowhere.

Mikan- who was a bit shocked- just froze.

"We know you're surprised but you deserve it" The principal smiled (the principal is a lady:)) "But it's your choice weather to accept…"

"…Or decline" Narumi finished off.

Mikan was still shocked.

MIKAN'S POV

Why now? Why not three years ago? Just when I've felt at home, I have an offer to leave? I sat there with a sad look on my face. I don't want to leave.

"I'll think about it, " I whispered.

"What's to think about?" Narumi asked, "It's what you've always dreamt of"

"I know but it's too…sudden" I declared. I heard Narumi sigh.

"Ok… here" the principal handed Mikan the forms she took out of her drawer a while ago. "It's to sort out your mission time"

_Mission time? _Mikan thought.

"Read it and you will know what it's for…in the mean time think about the offer"

I stood up and left.

END OF POV

Mikan went back to the central town. She looked everywhere but couldn't find Ruka. She caught sight of Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Have you seen Ruka " she asked as she ran to Hotaru.

"Why should I care? " Hotaru said coldly.

"I thought you might have seen him" Mikan whispered, "I have something to tell him"

Hotaru wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying (apparently).

"Mikan!" Ruka said while he walked towards her and Hotaru-who was sitting on a bench and working on another invention she calls…………(well it un pronounceable). It's sorta a pet robot.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" Mikan begged. Ruka nodded gracefully a walked of with Mikan, leaving the busy Hotaru behind.

EASTERN WOODS

"Why her?" Nastume asked Persona.

"I don't know… but they're after her" Persona said calmly. Natsume only frowned.

_I can't always be there to protect her._ Natsume thought.

"Fine I'll do it, " He said.

"Good kitty" Persona smirked.

_Bastard. _Natsume said to himself.

SAKURA TREE

"WHAT! WHY?" Ruka screamed.

"Apparently I deserve it " Mikan sighed.

"Don't you think there might be a catch to this?" Ruka whispered.

"What d'you mean?" Mikan asked confused.

"I mean, you suddenly getting an invite to visit your grandfather while we are about to do some exams"

"I still don't get it" Mikan said innocently.

"OK… none of us have been given this offer…in the middle of an important time of school…like taking exams" Ruka tried to explain.

"Oh"

"So will you take the offer?"

"Not sure…" _I haven't quite said what I wanted to say to Nastume yet, even though I want to_. Mikan thought.

"Well tell me if you make your mind up" Ruka smiled. "I know you'll chose what you feel is good for you"

**There, second chapter done…find out what Mikan's decision is…on the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing**


End file.
